If I Should Die
by xXmuffinmanXx
Summary: You never know when you are going to meet someone, or where you are going to meet them...Story about young Spashley
1. Intro

Disclaimer: "I think you're ready…"

"Really??!"

"Yes"

"Well than hand them over!"

"I would but…"

"But what?"

"They aren't ready for you…"

"Damn! I can't believe I lost them again!"

Author's Note: Hey ya'll this is my first fanfic, my friend told me that I should try it out! So I like this story plot a lot and I hope that you will all like it too. Posting might be a little slow at first because this is all new but I promise it will get better!

* * *

Intro

The small golden blonde slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The ten year old felt unexpected waves of sadness rush through her as she realized it was not the familiar bright pink of her bedroom but the stark white, unnaturally clean, ceiling of the hospital in Los Angeles. The slim blonde sat up and groaned as she felt her broken ribs crack painfully; the bruises on her stomach were not helping much either.

The girl maneuvered herself so that her back was resting against the head board of the bed and stared around the room she had been placed in. It was cold and unfeeling, missing the comforting traits of her bedroom at her Aunt's house.

There was no teddy bear resting next to her on the bedside table, just a vase of flowers that seemed close to meeting their end. There was no Kelly Clarkson poster on the wall, just a window with ugly drapes pulled over it. The blonde closed her eyes and tired with all her might to change the room; to bring it back to the way it was before the accident, but when she opened her eyes again she almost cried out in dismay to find the white room of the hospital once again. Her hear grew colder and more unfeeling like the room every second she looked at it.

She reached a shaking hand out to grab the remote laying next to the dying flowers on her bedside table, only half caring what was on the actual television. She turned it on and began to flip through the thousands of channels, she had done this every single morning since she had been in the hospital. It was like a never ending cycle. In fact, she thought to herself, the next phrase of the cycle should happen in 3, 2, 1…

"Spencer, my baby!"

"Hey Auntie Joan," the blonde sighed, making no attempt to even sit up straighter in her bed. Her aunt hurried quickly over to her and threw her arms around Spencer, the clueless woman was only delaying the blonde's ribs from healing a little bit more, but Spencer made no cry of pain. She appreciated every little bit of love that she could get. She wondered if he loved her…

"How are you feeling today love?" the late Paula's sister asked.

"Just friggin' great Auntie Joan! I have been in this ugly room for like three months now, recovering from my near death experience that was caused, if I may place the blame, by your crazy, perverted boyfriend, but no everything is just peachy…"

Spencer didn't really say this, of course. No she was much to nice, but God knows she thought it, God knows she wanted to say it with every fiber of her being. Instead she just nodded her head and said tiredly, "I am okay Auntie Joan. I am definitely getting better every day."

Her foolish –naïve- Aunt believed her young niece's lie and nodded her head a broad smile stretching across her face, "Well that is just super honey!" she said in her normal voice.

And here it comes, her aunt did this every time she visited, and she still hadn't realized that it didn't mean a single thing to Spencer.

"I am soo sorry that this happened to you Spence…," the older woman said in a small voice.

"I know you are Joan…it really wasn't your fault," Spencer said turning her head to stare out of the window only to remember that she couldn't because of those very ugly grey drapes.

"Oh, it partially is sweetie," the woman said twiddling her thumbs, "I should have realized that that man was off of his rocker…," the older blonde said and glanced down at her nervously shuffling feet.

"But you didn't. So there is really no freaking reason for you to keep bringing it up painfully like this, it is over, it is done, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change it."

Once again, the quiet blonde kept her real thoughts to herself and said, "It's okay, really it is."

Spencer hadn't been really truthful about anything for months and rarely spoke her mind anymore. The young Carlin used to be caring and would help anything from an abandoned kitten, to the old lady at her church who had trouble walking. Even after her parents' death Spencer hadn't held a grudge against anyone. She had even looked her parents' killer in the eye and had told him sincerely that she forgave him.

She would never forget the look on his face; the appreciation in his sparkling eyes as the tears ran fast down his face. The grown man was brought to his knees by this ten year old boy. He kept muttering over and over his thanks.

But after this, she wasn't putting her feelings out there anymore, no this was it. She was done. To many bad things had happened to her for her to care anymore.

"Spencer?"

The blonde looked up and realized that she had been staring at the ugly curtains for way to long, "sorry…," the ten year old mumbled her apology not really meaning it, " I just have a headache that won't go away is all…"

Her Aunt looked at her curiously before saying, "Okay. I will have one of the nurses bring you some aspirin on my way out. Alright honey, I will see you later baby girl, feel better."

"Thanks Auntie Joan."

The woman nodded and walked out of the depressing room, and to Spencer's amazement and satisfaction, took some of the depression with her.

* * *

_Thanks a bunch for reading! Keep it touch…_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!

Author's Note: Seeing as though I love anything written, I absolutely adored all the comments I received. I honestly wasn't expecting that big of a response but I am not complaining, not at all! So I like this update and I hope that you all like it too!

* * *

Chapter 1

The tiny blonde lay in her stiff bed, twisting and turning violently, haunted by dreams of his looming face and that small room where she had been locked up and tortured for many weeks. Lying there in the white hospital bed, in the white hospital room, and in that revealing white hospital gown, Spencer looked and felt small, weak, and helpless. Her unhealed wounds stung with bad memories that would follow her around until the day she died.

If you looked very closely at the girl's facial features you wouldn't see any weakness or flaw, but if you zoomed out and observed her body you would see thousands of flaws, criss-crossing her skin, in the form of scars, scars that her perverted captor put there. The blonde moved once again in her bed, switching the side she had been resting on.

Spencer had not slept well in months and didn't plan to sleep very well for years to come, if ever. The blonde, who was wrapped up in her terrible nightmare, experienced a particularly sharp pain in her side and her blue eyes shot wide open. Only to scream as she came face to face with two large beautiful brown eyes.

The owner of said gorgeous eyes quickly covered her mouth with their soft hand, bringing a finger up to her own mouth, making shushing noises to quiet down the scared blonde.

"Hey shut your trap would ya! Do you want us to get into trouble?" the brunette hissed her hand still covering the blonde's mouth. The tiny girl underneath the brunette shook her head vehemently, "okay then…now can I remove my hand from your mouth or what?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead she stuck out her pink tongue and licked the brunette's hand up and down, very slowly, and very wetly. This time it was the brunette's turn to scream as she fell back off of the bed and onto the floor staring at her hand in disgust and complete horror.

"Eww!" she exclaimed.

"Well," Spencer chuckled, "now who is being loud huh?"

"What the hell was that for?" the petite brunette spluttered, wiping her hand furiously against her hospital gown.

"What the hell are you doing here in my room?" the blonde replied her face stern and her voice expressionless.

"Toche," the brunette said, sounding very impressed with the blonde's response and her own use of a complicated word.

"Toche?"

"Yeah…," the brunette said softly, placing her hand under her chin, "I think it means, nice one, my dad said it once after I tripped him in the hallway," the girl giggled at the memory.

Spencer began to giggle as well, but quite harder than the brunette. She was bent over in her bed.

"What are you laughing at?" the brunette inquired, lifting herself up off the floor and squinting her eyes incredulously.

The blonde began to laugh even harder trying in vain to stifle her chuckle with her hand, "I think…I think you mean…touché," she managed to choke out through her laughter. The brunette's nose scrunched up and she muttered a small, "whatever…," before hopping into Spencer's bed, making herself comfortable next to this tiny blonde.

"So what is your name, Barbie?"

"Barbie?" the blonde asked just a little offended. She could not deny the fact that she had liked them sometime in her life but now she found them repulsive.

"Yeah that's what you look like, so that's what imam call ya…," the brunette said examining her finger nails.

"How do I look like a Barbie?" Spencer asked. If she hadn't been laying down she would have placed her hands on her hips.

"Well," the brunette said distractedly counting her fingers, "you have blonde hair and your body is perfect, like a Barbie's." The younger girl didn't know how to respond to that so she just said weakly:

"Spencer…"

"Huh?" the brunette asked confused.

"My name is Spencer."

"Oh, nice name. Mine is Davies," she sucked in her cheeks and lowered her voice, "Ashley Davies." Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"How old are you?" was the next question.

"What is this, like twenty questions or something?" the blue eyed girl inquired, giving the brunette a glare. Ashley held her hands up in defense.

"I just want to know a little bit about you, geez…" the brunette said with a little bit of a scoff.

"I guess that is okay then…I'm ten."

The brunette began to laugh, "HA!" she declared victoriously, shooting her hand up in triumph.

"What?" the blonde asked pouting a little.

"I'm eleven, and older than you!"

"Yeah, by like, a year…"

"A year is a lot of time!"

"No it is not!" the blonde responded slapping the brunette frivolously on the arm in protest.

"Yes it is," the brunette said, "and ouch," she added as a last thought massaging her slapped arm.

"Fine!" the blonde held up her hands in defeat, "you win."

"Hmph," the brunette said crossing her arms across her chest, "that is what I thought." The blonde just sighed. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Ashley began to speak again.

"So what are you in here for?"

"You make it sound like it's prison or something," Spencer said quietly her eyes concentrating once again on the ugly grey curtains.

"Uh, Spence, it kind of is."

The blonde could not argue with that instead she muttered a small, "accident. Freak accident, you?" there she was again lying.

"Oh, me? I'm dying," the brunette said casually, now picking at a defiant hang nail on her thumb. Spencer's eyes grew in astonishment at how calm the brunette seemed to be about this.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep cancer…," Ashley said in a dull voice now lifting her hand to the light on Spencer's bedside table, making sure she had finally rid herself of that very annoying hang nail.

"I…I'm sorry," Spencer stuttered, feeling a little bit guilty at making her own situation such a big deal when this girl was facing death.

"Don't be, it really isn't your fault…" the brunette replied, her voice quivering just a bit even though she tried to cover it up, Spencer heard it and felt her heart go out to Ashley.

"That's the difference…"

"What?" Ashley asked confused, looking up for the first time from her hand. Blue met brown and an instant friendship seemed to be made.

"That is the difference between the people in hospitals and the people is prisons, it usually isn't the people in the hospital's fault…"

* * *

_Okay so comments, comments, comments. Please!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with South of Nowhere.

Author's Note: Welcome to my story! I am so happy with all of your comments and I would love if they could keep coming! Even a quick good or really bad would be appreciated. This update is a little short and I'm sorry but I haven't been feeling very well lately... Anyway thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ashley lay in Spencer's bed watching the small television in the corner of the blonde's private room. She was twirling Spencer's blonde locks in her fingers and staring absent mindedly at the bright screen. After awhile of staring at the screen Ashley looked away, afraid of having a seizure. Her eyes fell lazily on the sleeping figure of the eleven year old in the bed.

She felt extremely connected to the girl lying in the bed next to her. She was, however, concerned that the blonde still wasn't being completely honest with her. Ashley remembered the first time they had talked, several weeks ago, and remembered the girl's answer to why she was in there.

"Accident. Freak accident…"

Ashley didn't believe it and knew the blonde didn't believe it either. Frustrated the brunette began to flip through the channels furiously.

"Ash…stop!" Spencer groaned from beside her and flipped over on her side covering her eyes' with her pillow. Ashley huffed in annoyance with the girl's obviously hostile tone of voice.

"Stop what?"

Spencer sat up quickly and threw the pillow she had thrown over her head across the room, "flipping through the channels so much!" Ashley ducked, the pillow barely missing her head.

"I don't understand what the problem is!" Ashley retorted not stopping her flipping campaign. She completely ignored the death glares that the blonde was sending her; because they hurt her heart to much, "I am just trying to find something interesting to watch on this stupid television."

"How are you going to tell what is on the channel if you keep changing them so fast?" Spencer inquired.

"Why are you being so pissy?" the brunette asked now curious at Spencer's abrupt mood change answering the blonde's question with a question.

"Nothing," the blonde mumbled, laying back down, "it's just how are you going to get to know the channel?"

Ashley snorted at the ridiculousness of the statement, "get to know the channel? What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you do that with people?" Spencer asked and Ashley was taken aback by the analogy, "Do you judge them within seconds of meeting them whether they are worth watching or not? Do you try to change them?" Spencer asked incredulously closing her blue eyes.

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the attack that she was receiving from the younger girl. "Spencer seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde mumbled her eyes still closed, "the flipping was just getting annoying is all. Not to mention it was starting to bother my eyes. I already have a headache…"

Ashley turned off the television and twisted in the bed to stare at the blonde, "that is not what is wrong; you and I both know it."

Spencer opened her eyes and looked over at Ashley, "I got some tests done the other day." Ashley's eyebrows rose.

"Really? How did they go?" Ashley decided to let the fact that Spencer hadn't told her about this in the first place drop.

"I have to be in here for another month…" Spencer said through held back tears, "God, Ash, I can't stand it in here. It isn't me and I'm scared it's changing me and," Spencer stopped herself and her ramblings, "and I don't even know where I am going with this…" she sighed.

"It can't be all bad Spence…" Ashley said lowering her head.

The blonde snorted, "Yes Ashley it really is."

The brunette began to twiddle her thumbs, "than how do you think I feel? I have to be in this hell hole for the rest of my life which, admittedly, isn't going to be very long and…I don't know, you were kind of like a break in the depression for me, but obviously you don't feel the same way…"

Spencer sat up startled that she would ever think that, "You don't know what you are talking about! These past couple of weeks you have become my best friend and I love you."

Ashley smiled, "yeah well who wouldn't?"

"Shut up!" Spencer retorted, "You know what I mean…"

"Yeah I do," the brunette replied and kissed the blonde softly on the cheek. The two stared at each other smile's on both of their faces. The fact that they had found such a friendship in such a dismal place astounded both of them. A knock came from the door and Ashley, who was not allowed to leave her room, shot up from the bed; looking around quickly for a place to hide.

The blonde looked up and felt her heart sink as her Aunt Joan walked into the hospital room.

"Hello Spencer dear!" Joan said cheerfully and then turned her attention to Ashley, "Who is your friend?"

Spencer's mood lifted when it became apparent that her Aunt hadn't seen how close they were because her Aunt was a severe Christian and couldn't stand that much affection in one room.

"Hey, Auntie Joan…this is uh…this is Ashley," Spencer replied roughly glancing over at the brunette who was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hello Ashley," Joan addressed the girl and then quickly turned back to her niece, "I heard about your tests honey I am sorry but I would like you to know that I am here for you." The woman smiled.

Spencer smiled back but it didn't mean a thing to her.

"It's okay Auntie," Spencer turned to look at Ashley, "I don't think staying here is going to be so bad anymore…"

The girls' beamed at each other.

* * *

_Okay please comment! I know you are all busy but seriously It will take like two seconds all I need is either a good or bad!_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: Alright new update and as far as Spashley's weird dark conversations, Ashley is dying, I think she is allowed. I am sorry that that was confusing and I hope that helped! I hope that you all enjoy the new post.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Spencer sighed in resignation and with a very heavy heart, closed her eyes, activating the normal human motion of blinking. She shook her head in shame as the brunette across from her shouted in triumph; shooting her fist high in the air. The blonde's embarrassment and humiliation only worsened as the girl began to jump up and down on the bed singing "I am the champion" in a very loud voice.

"Yeah, yeah…we get it…"

"No," Ashley shook her head vehemently the bandana she was wearing looked in danger of slipping off her brown locks, "no I don't think you do. You see you lost and," she pointed to herself with a chuckle, "I won!"

"Okay, so you can hold your eyes open for a longer time than," Spencer grumbled in slight annoyance, "that is nothing to be proud of. In fact it is kind of freaky, you are like a cat you know that."

"Aw please," the brunette snorted, "you are just jealous because 'I am the champion!"

"Shut up," the blonde growled and in a swift motion tackled the brunette backwards onto the white hospital bed. With the speed of someone very practiced she crouched over the girl and began to tickle her; causing Ashley to begin laughing hysterically and scream at Spencer to stop the torture.

Eventually the blonde did stop, but only because she herself could not hold her cackles in any longer and she burst out laughing. The brunette sat up with a huff and began to futz with her hair which was now out of its restraint because the bandana had been thrown during the tickle session.

While she was fixing the part in her amber locks Spencer noticed that her hair was thinner than usual and reached out to feel it. Ashley immediately jerked away and covered her head with her hands; her brown eyes dropped swiftly to the white comforter. Spencer's eyebrows raised in surprise, Ashley never backed away from her.

"What's wrong Ash?" she asked timidly.

"I just…I don't want you to touch it…I didn't even want you to see it." She stuttered, not raising her eyes.

"Bud, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to think I'm ugly. I mean I couldn't compare with you before Barbie what the hell am I gonna do now?"

Spencer who was still confused just stared at the brunette in her curled up position at her feet, "Ugly? Why would I ever think you are ugly?"

"There were, like, forty this morning…"

"Ashley, you need to start explaining because I have no idea what you are talking about." Spencer shook her head to emphasize how confused she was.

"In my hairbrush Spence…forty…and the doctors say it won't be long before it is all gone. I won't be able to take the looks Spencer, the stares, especially from you." Ashley motioned for something behind Spencer and the blonde handed her a pillow. Covering her brown hair with the pillow Ashley ran over to pick up the bandana. As she was retrieving the stylish hair item something clicked in Spencer's head.

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah that is what the doc—"

Spencer held up and hand to silence the brunette, "Not that, I mean do you seriously think that I would think any less of you?"

Ashley was silent and so Spencer continued as the brunette fastened the rainbow bandana back on.

"Ashley hair, or no hair, you will always be so pretty and those other losers, the ones you say stare, well they are just…well they're losers!" she tapped a finger against her chin, "and stupid if they don't see you as the prettiest thing on the planet."

The brunette returned to her place on the bed, a little blush on her face she finally met Spencer's blue eyes, "You can't think –I'm not…"

"Shut up Davies," Spencer said with a chuckle, "and try to admit that I am right for once, please."

There was a small period of silence where they just stared at each other before Ashley's eyes began to fill with tears and the blonde whispered a small 'Oh Ash' and pulled her in close. Spencer hugged Ashley tightly and thought to herself that even after she left the hospital she would still come back to hold Ashley because even though the brunette probably thought she was the one being comforted; she could have no idea how safe Spencer felt in her embrace.

Piercing blue eyes gazed at the hugging pair through the small window in the hospital door. Instead of feeling overwhelmed with grief for the poor brunette, like most people would, the owner of the eyes just felt pure hostile fury.

* * *

Spencer tapped her foot anxiously against the hospital room floor, and was on the verge of pacing. Her Aunt waited patiently in the chair beside the girl's bed and stared, concerned, at her niece. 

"Honey maybe we sho—"

"She will be here," Spencer cut off her Aunt's sentence, and the blonde woman gasped in offense at being cut off. Honestly, Spencer, could care less at the moment, how rude she was being towards her mother's sister.

Today was supposed to be the happy day when she would be released and returned to the cozy home of her Auntie Joan. The key word in that sentence was 'happy' and that was the complete opposite of what the young Carlin was thinking. Spencer couldn't help but feel distressed that she had to go and leave her brunette friend but, worse, was her worry that said friend was not going to be here to see her off.

"Maybe Amy has some tests that she needs to take for her health…"

"Her name isn't Amy, it is Ashley and her tests were yesterday so that can't be where she is," the blonde interrupted again.

"I am just trying to help you know," Joan said reproachfully.

"Well stop helping okay! All you have done so far is 'try' to help. Do you think that it is going to make up for your bad judgment in character? How could you not see that -that…thing," Spencer spit out, she was crossing a huge line but there was no way she was going to stop now; it felt to good, "was a pervert who liked to rape and then almost beat little girls to death! I mean, there had to be some signs right? Was the fact that he was always trying to get me alone not a big enough clue for your small sized brain?!" Her rant finally over, Spencer stopped yelling. She was panting slightly but getting all of that off her chest felt absolutely incredible and she had never breathed better.

Her aunt sat in the straight back chair her mouth hanging wide open, "I didn't-didn't know that you felt that way…"

"No you wouldn't…"

The blonde sighed and walked out of her hospital room, not caring if Joan was following her or not. She stomped her way to the lobby and up to the front desk, where a bubble gum chewing lady with enormous hair was waiting for her.

"I need your help," Spencer stated to her, trying not to stare at the long nails she was using to clutch her pen.

She snapped her gum loudly, "Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me," Spencer asked politely, her old shy self coming back from its hiding place, "Where Ashley Davies is? She's the girl with cancer in room 212."

The woman leaned back in her chair and rolled over to the computer. She made quick work of bringing up a long list of people. "Um…no a Miss Davies was just transferred from here."

Spencer's breathing stopped, caught in her throat, but she managed to get out, "W-Why?"

"Something about, an annoying neighbor in room 211…"

Now the blonde's breathing was not the only thing that had stopped but her heart as well. That was her room number. She didn't bother to thank the receptionist and turned around, her eyes wide. Soon she found tears rolling down her cheeks in waves. A hand gripped her shoulder sternly and the blonde turned around to face her Aunt.

"Come on Spencer. It is time to go home."

"But I can't—"

Her Aunt's normally warm and cheery voice changed as she hissed, "I don't want to hear anything more from you. I said it is time to go home," she straightened up and smiled, but Spencer knew better than to believe that welcoming smile. She knew it was just an act to please the people around her.

"Now, honey, it is time to get you home. Don't you miss your own, comfortable pink bed and teddy bear?"

_No, _Spencer said to herself, _what I miss is Ashley..._


	5. Chapter 4

I don't know why I have had this urge to update but I haven't heard any complaints yet.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Sixteen year-old Spencer stared hard at the curtains that were tightly shut over her window. They were a beautiful shade of purple but Spencer thought they were the ugliest things she had ever seen in her life. She crossed her legs and continued to gaze at the purple curtains. The blonde brought her cigarette up to her warm mouth and to a long drag from it, letting the smoke sit and pollute her lungs for awhile, before releasing the smoke from her nose. Her eyes began to tear from staring at the curtain without blinking for to long.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears because the heavy eyeliner she had on would be ruined if she cried. After she opened her eyes, however, she found that the need to cry was still there and before long it overwhelmed her. Her body began to shake as the sobs wracked her body.

She put out her cigarette in the tray beside her bed and covered her face in her hands. Gently and silently she wept. Her eyeliner smudged, running down her face and her hair was soon a complete wreck. Softly, as to not be heard, she let her emotions fall from her eyes.

"Spencer!"

The blonde ignored the voice and turned up the music she was listening to, to drown out whoever was calling her. Soon the whole room was pulsing with the bass coming from her stereo.

"Spencer!"

Her hand reached out again to turn the knob that would increase the sounds of My Chemical Romance. The lyrics had a way of soothing and comforting her and right now that is exactly what Spencer needed.

"SPENCER!" the voice was loud and despite how loud the music was she could still hear its obnoxious tone.

She reached for the knob again but found that it was up as high as it would go so with a sigh she turned it the opposite way and yelled, "What the hell could you possibly want Joan?"

Spencer hadn't used the loving term of Aunt to address her guardian since she had been released from the hospital six years prier. Spencer had cut off all the close relationships she had.

"It is time for dinner…," her Aunt Joan called back up to her niece. Spencer snorted and reached for the leather jacket that was draped across the back of the chair next to her desk. She walked to her bedroom door and then down the stairs; and then past the dining room where her Aunt was sitting and right out of the front door.

Joan sighed and stared at the empty place setting next to her that should have been filled by the form of her niece Spencer, mumbling quietly to herself, "she never stays for dinner…"

* * *

(6 years before)

The phone continued to ring and the blue-eyed woman continued to tap her finger in annoyance. Finally the tapping came to a halt as a deep voice replaced the ringing.

"Hello, this is the Davies' residence?"

"Hello, I would like to speak with Mr. Davies."

"Please wait on moment miss, while I fetch him for you," there was a period of silence during witch the woman began to complain about more waiting and then the silence was over as another male voice floated through the receiver.

"Hello this is Raife Davies."

"Hi this is Joan Carlin and I need to speak to you about your daughter." She said in her best business tone.

The man did not answer for a second before saying silently, "Are you from the hospital?" Joan could hear the sadness in his voice and almost didn't go through with what she had called to do.

"No but my call concerns your daughter and my niece, Spencer Carlin. Your daughter is bothering my niece."

"How so?" Mr. Davies asked in a surprised tone, he had never heard anything but good things about his daughter.

"Our girls are neighbors at the hospital. Your daughter Ashley sneaks into my niece's room and annoys her until all hours in the morning and when Spencer asks politely for her to go she makes her feel guilty by expressing how she is being mean to a dying girl."

Raife didn't say anything for awhile before uttering a soft, "Oh." Joan took a deep breath and then continued.

"I think it would be best if you removed her from the hospital." The blonde said with absolutely no emotion present in her voice. She was being cruel, and she knew it, but she would do anything to save her niece from straying on the wrong path and away from God.

"Yes," he said in an even softer voice, "of course. I am sorry that she has been such a hassle." The other end was so quiet that Joan was afraid that Mr. Davies had hung up the phone. She then heard a little cough and knew that he was still there.

"It is fine just fix it please," Joan said in a false polite tone before giving a cheery 'good day' and hanging up the phone. She sighed in relief before slumping onto the living room couch.

* * *

(Present Day)

Spencer fumbled with her bag before finally finding her cell phone and bringing it out to dial a familiar number. Soon the owner of the number picked up and the two had a swift conversation before Spencer hung up the phone and placed it again in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and shivered a bit as a cool fall breeze blew down the street, shaking up some loose leaves.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her body as she sat down on the corner at the end of her street. The blonde was about to light up another cigarette to warm her up a bit when she heard the sound she had been waiting for.

A bright light pierced through the night as a motorcycle raged its way down the street. Spencer stood and watched as it came to a stop in front of her. A solitary figure hopped off of the driving machine and removed their helmet.

"Hey," Spencer said as the figure handed her a helmet. She pulled it over her head and got onto the back of the bike while the figure sat itself in the front.

She wrapped her hands around the figure of her companion and rested her weary head on his back. She could feel him breathing slowly and she had to force her eyes open. The man looked behind him at the girl and said, "the usual place?"

Spencer nodded and said, "Yeah thanks Aid…" She clutched the boy tighter and tried not to cry.

"No problem," the raven haired driver said before replacing his helmet and starting up the motorcycle up again. The boy had been friends with Spencer since the beginning of high school and knew better than to pry when she was in an emotional state like this; the best thing he could do for her now was to take her where she wanted and stay with her for the rest of the night. He turned the vehicle around and sped swiftly off down the street. As he passed the blonde's place of residence the curtains in the living room window parted and Joan peered through.

She huffed as she watched the motorcycle ride off, "that motorcycle is always polluting the air with its noise and smoke. The people who ride on it are so inconsiderate…," she complained and then returned to her dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright sorry that it took me so long to update my story but here is the next installment. Hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Spencer stood silent, the wind blowing across the parking lot, tousling her hair and clothing. The blonde wrapped her arms tighter around her body and stared absent mindedly over the cliff and across the dark ocean. The stars illuminated the ocean along with the help of the solitary lighthouse that was placed several yards away. She stared down at the rocks and pier below, the memories flooding fast in her mind.

* * *

(6 years earlier) 

Ten-year old Spencer hopped gleefully from rock to rock under the pier a broad smiling stretching across her tiny face. A loud giggle escaped her lips as she landed gently on the sand next to the jutting stones. Her eyes sparkled with joy as they fell upon something shiny sticking out of the surface of the sand.

"Uncle! Uncle over here! I found a really pretty one buried in the sand," Spencer yelled over her shoulder down the deserted beach.

A bulky figure stood and leaned against one of the legs of the pier his eyes gleaming in the setting sun. His golden eyes seemed fixed on the small girl. "Yes, that is a gorgeous one isn't it?" he said quietly and watched as his step-niece ran up to him.

"Uncle Ben you didn't really look at it," she said only half-whining/ Spencer's eyes glimmered in the setting sun; her orbs were clouded over and stormy looking. She held out a tiny hand in which a smooth stone rested. Ben reached out a tentative hand and closed it softly around the ten year old's.

Spencer raised her stormy blue eyes to meet her step-Uncle's.

"Uncle…? What?" she asked curiously.

Ben stared at her intently, "It is very beautiful," he clenched his firm grip tighter around the girl's hand and eventually twisted his hand to grasp her wrist. Spencer struggled against the hand and began to panic.

"Very pretty indeed." The man muttered and pressed his body into Spencer's and she shuddered violently in fear at the touch. She began to scream at the top of her lungs at him to stop but he soon silenced her cries by placing a cloth securely in her mouth and tying it behind her head. Spencer's eyes widened in fear as he threw her roughly down on the sand.

Then it began…

* * *

(Present Day) 

A single tear rolled down Spencer's cheek. It had continued like that far into the night and all that wretched man could do was chant "So pretty." She shook her head furiously and felt her body begin to shake. It took all of her will power not to scream out in frustration.

A few feet away Aiden leaned precariously against his black motorcycle as he observed his grieving friend from a distance. Spencer had been his close friend since birth and their relationship had always been somewhat arranged. From the moment his mother and the blonde's mother met at church the kid's had been forced to hang out. It was just luck that they enjoyed each other's company.

The raven haired boy could not deny his more than friendly feelings toward the blonde but he hid those feelings without much resistance because the girl needed him and he wasn't going to let his own stupid feelings get in the way.

With a small sigh he walked up to Spencer who was still just standing there, her eyes staring emptily across the ocean. Aiden stood behind her and wrapped his firm arms around her. Spencer hung on to his arms tightly and leaned back into him, a solitary figure in the middle of her chaotic and grief stricken life. She leaned her head back comfortably in the nook of his neck.

Spencer appreciated Aiden and the way he had always been there for her when she really needed him. The boy didn't talk very much, yet another trait Spencer enjoyed because she herself was not much of a conversationalist. Their friendship was one established on comfortable silences.

The pair stood there silently far into the night. Several times they switched positions and were sitting next to each other on the edge of the cliff when the sun peeked out from over the ocean.

"Aiden?"

"Hmmm?" the green eyed boy looked at his emotionally distressed friend curiously. The blonde in question was still gazing out into the ocean.

"It was here you know…"

"I know Spencer," Aiden said and began to rhythmically stroke her hair. He knew about Spencer's ordeal, or more appropriately her ordeal**s**. First losing her parents and then being violated by her step-Uncle; the girl had not had an easy life and it wasn't going to get any easier but Aiden was determined to stick by her side.

"Take me home…," Spencer whispered barely audible over the wind.

Aiden nodded and helped her stand. When she wouldn't stand Aiden took her up into his arms and carried her to his motorcycle. There he placed her on the back and helmet on her head. After settling in and making sure everything was safe he drove off into the morning.

* * *

Spencer entered her dark home tiredly, throwing her purse down on the nearest couch and glancing up at the digital clock on the television. She let out a sigh when 6:30 flashed across it in red numbers. The blonde was about to trudge up the stairs to see if she could get at least an hour of sleep when the lights in the hallway turned on. 

At the end of the hallway her Aunt stood, hands on her hips, blocking the way up the stairs.

"Spencer Catherine Carlin!" she yelled and stamped her foot, "do you have any idea what time it is?"

Spencer was in no mood for any confrontation so instead of answering she just shrugged and tried to push past her Aunt and back up the stairs, "Yes, look Joan I am tired so…"

"Tired?" she chided, "Well I'm not surprised. It is six a.m in the morning for Pete's sake!"

"Actually," Spencer said coldly beginning to get annoyed with the whole conversation, "It is six thirty." Her Aunt's face flushed a bright red and Spencer felt a deep satisfaction. "I am going to bed…"

Joan slammed her foot down hard against the wood floor. Spencer was surprised at her resistance; normally she would have given in by now.

"No, I will not have it Spencer. You are going to go upstairs and get ready for school!" Joan said forcibly. Spencer's eyebrows rose in surprise and she couldn't help but feel impressed. She nodded slightly, deciding to give her Aunt a break; after all she really only did want the best for Spencer…

"Ok," she passed her Aunt and stared up the stairs. The blonde did not wait for a response from her Aunt. Instead she trudged up the rest of the stairs and pulled herself into the bathroom to prepare for another long day.

* * *

Spencer sat in her car staring across the street at her old deserted house. She took a drag on her cigarette and stared at her previous home. It felt like only yesterday since she had been living inside the house in her 'Power Puff' themed room. She closed her eyes and drifted into memories. 

There were her brothers playing tag on the front lawn. Clay had just tackled a laughing Glen to the ground. Spencer and her mother sat underneath the large tree a couple feet away from the playing boys. Paula was trying to teach her squiggling and impatient daughter how to make a necklace out of hollowed acorns but the girl just wouldn't sit tight.

Arthur was shouting out of window that had incredibly sweet aromas drifting from it. A huge smile on his face.

"It's time for dinner!"

**Slam**

Spencer was jerked out of her thoughts as the door to her house slammed closed. She looked up and watched as someone began to huff her way down the front walk of her old home.

The blonde felt herself fill with rage as she watched this girl trudge down **her **walk way. How dare she! How dare she live in **her **house and interrupt the old memories of her family that rested there! Spencer jumped out of her car and began to stomp her way over to the girl.

The angry brunette that had just left her temporary home looked up in surprise as she watched someone approach her and her stance immediately shifted preparing herself for any sort of attack.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" the blue-eyed girl screamed and continued her march.

The brunette felt herself begin to panic. She had been sure that the place had been abandoned or else she would have never taken refuge there. The house was in complete disarray, broken windows no electricity the works. Despite her fear she stood her ground, feet firmly planted.

"Get the fuck away from my house!" the blonde continued to scream as she stormed up to the brunette until their faces were inches apart. Spencer could feel the electricity crackling off of them.

"ARE YOU DEAF? GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!"


	7. Chapter 6

Welcome to my Spashley world! I hope that you enjoy this update. This chapter kind of covers Ashley's background story.

* * *

(Several months earlier)

A dark-eyed girl trudged through the pouring rain her large trench coat protecting her from the onslaught. The seven-teen year old clutched the black coat tighter around her slim body. The girl was grumbling loudly to herself when she raised up her fist to wrap hard on the wooden door before her.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Let's go! Open up damnit I'm going to fucking freeze to death out here," the brunette screamed out to however lay behind the door.

She sighed in frustration and relief as the door opened slowly, "How fucking long does it take to open a door," she asked the door opener angrily. The barely dressed girl lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Ashley…"

Ashley felt a bit guilty for yelling, "It's okay its just I've been sick before and I would rather not go back there again." The younger looking girl rose her head and smiled at Ashley.

"Okay, he's ready to see you…"

"Yeah well do you think it would really matter if he was ready or not?" a large smirk graced the brunette's features.

The red-head shook her head in amazement and slight amusement, "You know your attitude is gonna get you into trouble one of these days Davies." she stated.

"Oh please Carolyn you know he needs me. I make the most money in this run down joint."

"Right well," Carolyn stepped aside to point Ashley up the stairs she didn't want to take any side in the continually on going war between the young girl and her boss. "I think you know where you're going." Ashley chuckled and passed by the younger apprentice and up the stairs stopping in front of the first door, not bothering to knock, she barged into the room.

"Carney," the brunette said and closed the door behind her.

"Davies," said a man standing by a window. Ashley walked over and threw a wad of cash down on his desk.

"It was a good night, here is half of the rewards—"

"Keep it," Carney interrupted her, "you're going to need it." He sighed and sat down at the desk.

"What do you mean I'm going to need it?" Ashley asked him the surprise evident in her voice. She always had plenty of cash even if she had to split half of the money she earned with him. Her job paid well, especially when she did her job well.

"I'm firing you Davies."

Ashley didn't hear him, or more appropriate she didn't want to hear him. She had been working for him for five years now and all of a sudden he was letting her go? Where the hell was she supposed to go? This was her home and she had no one else out there to take care of her.

"F-fire me?"

"Yes, your attitude is a disgrace and some of the clients are beginning to complain about your lack of cooperation to do certain things. Ashley's mouth dropped open. If this was about Mr. Reynolds and his weird obsession with gnomes then she was going to be pissed.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. You and your despicable attitude are no longer my concern. Leave." He waved her out of the room without even glancing at her. It was as though he thought he owned a bombing business and not a call-in for prostitutes.

Ashley stood there stunned for several more minutes until she turned around and stormed out of the room and back down the stairs.

As she left through the door she barely heard Carolyn say to her, "So what happened? Did you get another raise?" Ashley felt her stomach clench when she realized that she was on her own and she had no fucking idea what to do about it.

It was still pouring outside; the sun had completely disappeared behind the clouds, replaced with the shining full moon. She had no idea where she was going to go. She cursed as a car streaked past, throwing grimy water all over her trench jacket rendering it completely useless.

Life and luck had never been on her side. True she had survived the cancer but then it turned right the fuck around and claimed her father. The only real friend she had ever had in her life had requested that Ashley be transferred from the hospital claiming the brunette was annoying her.

Now she was fired from her job as a 24/7 slut; if she couldn't even do that what could there possibly be out there for her? Ashley just couldn't get a break…

She shivered and knew that she needed to find a dry place to stay before she became fatally ill once again. Her eyes scanned the street and fell momentarily on a porch with a burned out light. True there were a couple holes in the roof of the porch but Ashley had slept in worse places.

She walked up the steps to the porch and sat down on an old bench on the porch. The brunette reached into her coat pocket to fish out her pack of cigarettes. She groaned as she pulled out a soaking wet Marbalo pack.

"Shit," she yelled and threw the pack back hard so it slammed into the front door. Ashley was surprised when she heard the door creak and turned around to see it was open.

Silently she pushed the door open wider and carefully stepped into the house. She could tell it was deserted as soon as she took one step into the front hall. The brunette whistled when she realized it was much bigger looking on the inside.

She tested out the first step on the stairs and when discovering it was sturdy enough she began to climb the wooden stairs. She traveled down the hallway and opened the third door on the right. Sticking her head in she let slip a little 'wow' when she found the bedroom in pretty good shape.

There was a queen sized bed and a closed closet. Ashley walked over to the closet and opened it slowly. She yelped in surprise as a shoebox fell unexpectedly down from the top shelf hitting her on the top of the head.

She opened it and stared inside. Inside were several pictures of two little boys and one picture of two people, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, both in doctor's coats. After shifting a few more pictures Ashley tried not to scream with glee as she found a pack of cigarettes lying at the bottom.

Taking out a cigarette and a lighter she threw herself down on the bed stretching out and flexing her toes. She lit her stick and took a long drag.

"Yeah, this'll do just fine…"

* * *

(Present Day)

Ashley opened her eyes slowly as light streamed in through a boarded up window. She stretched out underneath her patchwork blanket, sat up, and stared groggily around the bedroom. She groaned when her eyes fell on the watch beside her bed.

The brunette fell back onto the mattress, "Why do I even bother?"

It was time for school.

Ashley really didn't know why she put up with high school in the first place. She was a senior and it wasn't like she was going any place with her life, why should a high school diploma make any difference?

Rolling out of the bed she haphazardly threw on a disorganized outfit for the day. The outfit in question included a large hoodie –that had a few patches on it rather like the comforter on her bed- a pair of ripped jeans and flip flops. She didn't bother with make up and began to trudge down the stairs.

Halfway through her glass of close-to-expiration-date-orange juice she began to finally see what her life had become.

She was a squatter. Living in a house that didn't belong to her, wearing clothes that didn't belong to her –even the orange juice she was drinking had been shoplifted from some super store. She had no future.

This thought thoroughly depressed Ashley and also angered her when she thought of the way her life was going before her father's death. She had been rich, heading towards the title of valedictorian of her high school class, and in a relationship with the perfect boy. Now, she was living in a broken down dump after being fired from her job as a lowly prostitute.

Fuming now Ashley grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the front door of the house that was not hers. She was halfway to the street when she noticed a petite blonde getting out of a shiny SUV.

She squinted and noticed the furious look on the blonde's face. Ashley chose to ignore her because she was in no mood to deal with some crazy neighbor.

It was only till the blonde started screaming right at her that Ashley stopped in her tracks. The brunette shook her head in confusion when she heard the blonde call the house hers. It couldn't be possible. She had been living there for over a month and there had been not one sign of life.

The blonde's face was now inches away from Ashley's but she didn't move. Ashley Davies did not back down from anyone. The brunette could feel the electricity in the air as the blonde continued to scream at her. Then suddenly Ashley felt an emotion she wasn't expecting wash over her. After a little while of studying and examining her own feelings she realized what it was with a shock.

It was…Lust.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!"


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome to my Spashley world! I hope that you enjoy this update. This chapter kind of covers Ashley's background story.

* * *

(Several months earlier)

A dark-eyed girl trudged through the pouring rain her large trench coat protecting her from the onslaught. The seven-teen year old clutched the black coat tighter around her slim body. The girl was grumbling loudly to herself when she raised up her fist to wrap hard on the wooden door before her.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Let's go! Open up damnit I'm going to fucking freeze to death out here," the brunette screamed out to however lay behind the door.

She sighed in frustration and relief as the door opened slowly, "How fucking long does it take to open a door," she asked the door opener angrily. The barely dressed girl lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Ashley…"

Ashley felt a bit guilty for yelling, "It's okay its just I've been sick before and I would rather not go back there again." The younger looking girl rose her head and smiled at Ashley.

"Okay, he's ready to see you…"

"Yeah well do you think it would really matter if he was ready or not?" a large smirk graced the brunette's features.

The red-head shook her head in amazement and slight amusement, "You know your attitude is gonna get you into trouble one of these days Davies." she stated.

"Oh please Carolyn you know he needs me. I make the most money in this run down joint."

"Right well," Carolyn stepped aside to point Ashley up the stairs she didn't want to take any side in the continually on going war between the young girl and her boss. "I think you know where you're going." Ashley chuckled and passed by the younger apprentice and up the stairs stopping in front of the first door, not bothering to knock, she barged into the room.

"Carney," the brunette said and closed the door behind her.

"Davies," said a man standing by a window. Ashley walked over and threw a wad of cash down on his desk.

"It was a good night, here is half of the rewards—"

"Keep it," Carney interrupted her, "you're going to need it." He sighed and sat down at the desk.

"What do you mean I'm going to need it?" Ashley asked him the surprise evident in her voice. She always had plenty of cash even if she had to split half of the money she earned with him. Her job paid well, especially when she did her job well.

"I'm firing you Davies."

Ashley didn't hear him, or more appropriate she didn't want to hear him. She had been working for him for five years now and all of a sudden he was letting her go? Where the hell was she supposed to go? This was her home and she had no one else out there to take care of her.

"F-fire me?"

"Yes, your attitude is a disgrace and some of the clients are beginning to complain about your lack of cooperation to do certain things. Ashley's mouth dropped open. If this was about Mr. Reynolds and his weird obsession with gnomes then she was going to be pissed.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. You and your despicable attitude are no longer my concern. Leave." He waved her out of the room without even glancing at her. It was as though he thought he owned a bombing business and not a call-in for prostitutes.

Ashley stood there stunned for several more minutes until she turned around and stormed out of the room and back down the stairs.

As she left through the door she barely heard Carolyn say to her, "So what happened? Did you get another raise?" Ashley felt her stomach clench when she realized that she was on her own and she had no fucking idea what to do about it.

It was still pouring outside; the sun had completely disappeared behind the clouds, replaced with the shining full moon. She had no idea where she was going to go. She cursed as a car streaked past, throwing grimy water all over her trench jacket rendering it completely useless.

Life and luck had never been on her side. True she had survived the cancer but then it turned right the fuck around and claimed her father. The only real friend she had ever had in her life had requested that Ashley be transferred from the hospital claiming the brunette was annoying her.

Now she was fired from her job as a 24/7 slut; if she couldn't even do that what could there possibly be out there for her? Ashley just couldn't get a break…

She shivered and knew that she needed to find a dry place to stay before she became fatally ill once again. Her eyes scanned the street and fell momentarily on a porch with a burned out light. True there were a couple holes in the roof of the porch but Ashley had slept in worse places.

She walked up the steps to the porch and sat down on an old bench on the porch. The brunette reached into her coat pocket to fish out her pack of cigarettes. She groaned as she pulled out a soaking wet Marbalo pack.

"Shit," she yelled and threw the pack back hard so it slammed into the front door. Ashley was surprised when she heard the door creak and turned around to see it was open.

Silently she pushed the door open wider and carefully stepped into the house. She could tell it was deserted as soon as she took one step into the front hall. The brunette whistled when she realized it was much bigger looking on the inside.

She tested out the first step on the stairs and when discovering it was sturdy enough she began to climb the wooden stairs. She traveled down the hallway and opened the third door on the right. Sticking her head in she let slip a little 'wow' when she found the bedroom in pretty good shape.

There was a queen sized bed and a closed closet. Ashley walked over to the closet and opened it slowly. She yelped in surprise as a shoebox fell unexpectedly down from the top shelf hitting her on the top of the head.

She opened it and stared inside. Inside were several pictures of two little boys and one picture of two people, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, both in doctor's coats. After shifting a few more pictures Ashley tried not to scream with glee as she found a pack of cigarettes lying at the bottom.

Taking out a cigarette and a lighter she threw herself down on the bed stretching out and flexing her toes. She lit her stick and took a long drag.

"Yeah, this'll do just fine…"

* * *

(Present Day)

Ashley opened her eyes slowly as light streamed in through a boarded up window. She stretched out underneath her patchwork blanket, sat up, and stared groggily around the bedroom. She groaned when her eyes fell on the watch beside her bed.

The brunette fell back onto the mattress, "Why do I even bother?"

It was time for school.

Ashley really didn't know why she put up with high school in the first place. She was a senior and it wasn't like she was going any place with her life, why should a high school diploma make any difference?

Rolling out of the bed she haphazardly threw on a disorganized outfit for the day. The outfit in question included a large hoodie –that had a few patches on it rather like the comforter on her bed- a pair of ripped jeans and flip flops. She didn't bother with make up and began to trudge down the stairs.

Halfway through her glass of close-to-expiration-date-orange juice she began to finally see what her life had become.

She was a squatter. Living in a house that didn't belong to her, wearing clothes that didn't belong to her –even the orange juice she was drinking had been shoplifted from some super store. She had no future.

This thought thoroughly depressed Ashley and also angered her when she thought of the way her life was going before her father's death. She had been rich, heading towards the title of valedictorian of her high school class, and in a relationship with the perfect boy. Now, she was living in a broken down dump after being fired from her job as a lowly prostitute.

Fuming now Ashley grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the front door of the house that was not hers. She was halfway to the street when she noticed a petite blonde getting out of a shiny SUV.

She squinted and noticed the furious look on the blonde's face. Ashley chose to ignore her because she was in no mood to deal with some crazy neighbor.

It was only till the blonde started screaming right at her that Ashley stopped in her tracks. The brunette shook her head in confusion when she heard the blonde call the house hers. It couldn't be possible. She had been living there for over a month and there had been not one sign of life.

The blonde's face was now inches away from Ashley's but she didn't move. Ashley Davies did not back down from anyone. The brunette could feel the electricity in the air as the blonde continued to scream at her. Then suddenly Ashley felt an emotion she wasn't expecting wash over her. After a little while of studying and examining her own feelings she realized what it was with a shock.

It was…Lust.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!"


End file.
